shadowwarriorfandomcom-20200214-history
Zilla
Zilla '''also known as '''Orochi Zilla is secondary antagonist in Shadow Warrior (2013) and Shadow Warrior 2. History Before Shadow Warrior (2013) Orochi Zilla is a powerful Japanese industry magnate that suffers from paraplegia. One day, he's contacted by Enra, the ruler of Shadow Realm. Enra gives a proposition, to find and assemble an ancient sword called Nobitsura Kage. In return, Enra would cure Zilla's paraplegia and the assistance of demons to conquer the Earth. Zilla accepts and sets out to find the parts to the sword. At some point, Zilla finds one of the Whisperers with a sword part, and keeps it as hostage. Shadow Warrior (2013) Zilla finds out that an antique collector, named Mizayaki, has one of the Nobitsura Kage's parts in his possession. He sends Lo Wang, his most trusted assassin to purchase the sword for 2 million dollars. Mizayaki refuses and captures Wang. Zilla contacts Mizayaki, trying to persuade him to give away the sword but he fails. Before Zilla can finish his conversation, his transmission is abruptly cut off and demons attack the compound. Later in the game, Enra contacts Zilla warning him that Lo Wang has betrayed him and is coming for the last part of the sword. Enra then heal Zilla's paraplegia, in the process giving him demonic abilities. Zilla then fights with Lo Wang, but Wang gets the upper hand and Zilla must escape. After Wang returns from the Shadow Realm with Hoji by his side, he confronts Zilla, and after a another battle with him, cuts off Zilla's sword arm. As Wang reassembles the Nobitsura Kage to its full Ancient-killing power, Zilla escapes with the help of the Kyokagami twins. Shadow Warrior 2 Orochi Zilla returns in sequel as a founder of Zilla Corps and he is still a leader of Zilla Enterpise. He is mentioned few times during main questline, but Lo Wang meets him in person at prelast mission. Then after a few moments he stun Lo Wang and starts to control a giant mech. After defeating him, Ameonna appears. She reveals herself to have used both Lo Wang and Zilla in fighting each other and plans to destroy the entire world. Given the circumstances, both men put aside their differences for now, with Zilla loaning Wang the Arm of Orochi to put and end to Ameonna's madness. Later on he appears in a final cutscene. Personality Shadow Warrior (2013) In the reboot, Zilla's personality stays quite the same. He's an ego maniac, and seems to have psychopathic tendencies. He has a God complex, believing his authority is higher than anyone's else. Once his paraplegia is cured, he declares that he's going to take the Nobitsura Kage from Wang and then use it against Enra to enslave him. However, he never doubts Lo Wang's loyalty to him, even disbelieving Enra's claims about Wang's betrayal. Shadow Warrior 2 Orochi Zilla stays the same as in Shadow Warrior (2013) - a man of interest, which cares mostly of his own, and thanks to that his behaviour is predictable. He used Kamiko to boost up technology development, then "after laying golden egg he was looking for" he - as said during discussion with Lo Wang "progress demands sacrifice" - decides to experiment on her and poison with high dose of Shade. Zilla also tittles himself as saviour of humanity (thanks to "Project Hope", which in his opinion will save humanity when Outer Gates falls). Boss Strategy Shadow Warrior (2013) In the reboot, Zilla uses demonic powers to aid him in the battle with Lo Wang. He can use teleportation, ground wave based attack and he can move really fast. If he loses enough health, Zilla can heal himself back to full health. This leaves him vulnerable to attacks from Lo Wang. Only the sword and Ki abilities can be used against him. If Lo Wang pulls up a gun, Zilla will disappear and will only re-appear once Lo Wang puts away his guns, saying that he wants to have an honorable fight with swords only. Shurikens seem to have no effect on him. Shadow Warrior 2 Here ZIlla appears as a boss in a similar way as in Shadow Warrior Classic - in a giant mech, rarely supported by 2 drones, which makes him invincible, so destroying these oponents are vital to end fight quickly. Due to large size player should avoid using sword, as mechanoid melee attack can deal significant damage, however he is the easiest boss to be hit with rocket launcher or rifles. His attacks can easily be avoided. On higher difficulties he is resistant or/and immune to elements excluding physical damage. Design 2013 In Shadow Warrior (2013) Zilla wears a full red suit with Zilla Enterprises logo on the back. He is also bound to a wheelchair until Enra gives him power, at which point he ditches it. Shadow Warrior 2 Zilla appears as much older person and has replaced his cut off arm with a cybernetic one. He also changed his red suit into a black one. Trivia * Originally, Zilla's boss battle in Shadow Warrior (2013) was not included in PC version and was only present in PS4 and Xbox One versions. Later, it was patched to PC version as well. * Shadow Warrior (2013) is the only installment in which you fight Zilla directly and not his controlled mech, until Shadow Warrior 2. * Although in the 2013 reboot Lo Wang cuts off Zilla's hand, he decided to replace his entire arm with bionic mechanism. * In last trailer before release of Shadow Warrior 2 called "Who Wants Some Wang" Zilla looks much younger than he is in game. Gallery Shadow Warrior (2013) 2015-04-23 00025.jpg|Zilla's face on Zilla's Enterprise poster Zilaslsssbb.jpg|Zilla during boss fight Zilaslosthandd.jpg|Zilla after Lo Wang cuts his hand Shadow Warrior 2 Downloadssddfg21.jpg|Lo Wang fighting Zilla's Mechanoid Pawel-libiszewski-zilla-lp.jpg|Zilla model Pawel-libiszewski-zilla-hp-01.jpg|Ditto Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Characters Category:Shadow Warrior (2013) Bosses Category:Shadow Warrior 2 Characters Category:Bosses Category:Shadow Warrior 2 Bosses